


In five years

by Hisue



Category: The Authority
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/pseuds/Hisue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasan cinco años en las calles de New York, como justicieros callejeros. Se unen más de lo que se imaginan. <br/>Apollo y Midnighter. <br/>Pre-The Autorithy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In five years

**Author's Note:**

> Soy súper mala para los títulos. Pero bueno. Disclaimer.
> 
> Apollo y Midnighter no me pertenecen, pertenecen a DC.
> 
> Universo Wildstorm, en los cinco años que pasan en las calles antes de unirse a The Autorithy. Fic sin oficio ni beneficio más que el que los adoro, a todo TA, y extraño al grupo. Y que creo que deberían más fics de ellos, por el amor de Dios.

**In five years**

Pasan cinco años en las calles de New York, justicieros callejeros.

Cinco años. Tienen una casa pequeña que casi siempre está sucia y que Midnighter alquila con su rostro sin máscara y un nombre falso. Al casero no le preocupa más que tener su dinero a fin de mes y no hace preguntas cuando los ve llegar pasada la medianoche, pero mira a Apollo seguramente reconociendo el cabello plateado y el halo que corona su rostro en las mañanas. Cinco años y antes eran cercanos, lo más cercano a "amigo" que habían tenido como ratas en el laboratorio de Bendix. Ahora, la cercanía es asfixiante. Comparten la cama y a Midnighter le toma meses no reconocerlo como un enemigo cuando despierta de madrugada, a veces sacudido por pesadillas y a veces sólo incapaz de dormir. Apollo se acostumbra a encontrar la gabardina negra entre sus ropas, camisas más pequeñas que las suyas e incluso a esa rara costumbre que tiene Midnighter de teñirse el pelo de rubio cuando las raíces rojas se hacen visibles. Bromea, dice " _deberías pintar la máscara de rubio, si es por lucir algo_ " y recibe un golpe en la nuca y una risa seca, corta. Se acostumbran el uno al otro, aprenden sus rutinas. Midnighter sabe que se levanta a las cuatro y recorre la atmósfera antes del desayuno. Apollo reconoce el cepillo ajeno y se acostumbra a las armas que deja impecablemente arregladas en un cajón de la cómoda. Ninguno sabe qué es la sensación confortable que sienten, ninguno recuerda qué es la cotidianidad, no tienen nada con qué comparar.

En las noches, cazan. Persiguen rumores, ladrones, tratantes; salvan a unas cuántas personas, matan muchas más. Lejos de las rimbombantes misiones de Stormwatch. Midnighter lo extraña y se recuerda que Bendix era un psicópata y se pregunta si ellos no están destinados a serlo, si -como su creador- son los malos de la historia. No se responde. Apollo derriba una puerta con sus rayos esa noche y rescatan un grupo de niñas entre diez y quince años, desnutridas y golpeadas, semidesnudas, listas para ser vendidas. Midnighter termina con los sesos del proxeneta en las manos y una palmada de Apollo en la espalda le hace notar que lleva cinco minutos golpeando un cadáver. Matan a los malos, son los buenos. Es suficiente para aplacar sus dudas, no alcanza para contener su rabia. Apollo se marcha dos horas antes, esa noche y cuando regresa le brilla la piel en tono dorado, refulgen sus ojos. Rabioso, como él. Algo va mal en el mundo y ellos deberían estar trabajando para arreglarlo de no haber sido todo una mentira. Es amarga, la decepción, pero se la guardan, la dejan bajar por la garganta y estancarse, tan lejos de la mente consciente como pueden.

Es asfixiante. Midnighter va a misiones a solas y su ropa huele a la ropa de  Apollo. Es asfixiante. Amenazador. Agradable, incluso. Mientras espera que un conocido comercializador de drogas aparezca, imagina lo que diría Apollo y sonríe en la oscuridad, con su voz y sus bromas haciéndole compañía. Es intrigante.

Apollo pasa noches enteras fuera, le dice que de noche también brilla el sol en el espacio y cuando regresa de mañana, evita la cama y termina durmiendo en una silla, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Teme despertar un día abrazando a Midnighter y aunque no lo admitirá nunca, teme su reacción como no ha temido nada antes. Juegan a esquivarse sin hacerlo, dándose excusas “ _es mejor que vaya solo, para no llamar la atención”, “estoy cansado de tus patadas en la noche, tío”_ , pero terminan inexorablemente juntos, desayunando en algún puesto de comida rápida, en la cama tratando de mantener una distancia imposible.

La noche en que se besan, Midnighter despierta amenazado por la figura de Bendix que le persigue en sueños y le controla. Apollo está despierto y es una reacción automática, girarse y llevar una mano hasta su cuello en un intento de apretar y matar que es detenido apenas por Apollo y el agarre férreo a su muñeca. La luz es tenue, pero pueden verse. Midnighter aprieta los dientes, relaja los dedos, deja que el sueño se diluya y recuerda quién es y dónde está. Apollo le suelta despacio, como si tratara con una bomba de relojería. Deja ir su mano, respira despacio, espera que la expresión de su compañero se calme y se distrae con los mechones ya rojizos que le caen por el rostro. Le aparta el cabello del rostro con cuidado, sabe que tiene una bomba en sus manos y que sus movimientos pueden ser vistos como amenaza. Cuando Midnighter respira hondo, él se relaja y se permite rozar su mejilla. Le besa más suavemente de lo que ha hecho nada antes. Respira en sus labios, tantea un roce suave, se pregunta si no está cometiendo el error que le cueste la vida y si hay cosas aparte de salvar el mundo por las que vale perder la vida. No hay respuestas, excepto los labios de Midnighter que se abren para él, y una mano que viaja a su nuca y coge del cabello y tira de él, y lo lleva cuesta abajo a un beso salvaje y explosivo. Se buscan las lenguas, se besan con la boca abierta, se lamen los labios y se muerden. Apollo se baña en luz solar y aún así nunca había estado tan caliente. Siente escalofríos en la espalda cuando Midnighter le muerde la barbilla, da una larga lamida a su garganta antes de volver a su boca y mete una mano en su pijama y sí, puede que hayan cosas más allá del salvar al mundo por las que vale la pena morir.

Nunca han tenido nada. Ni un nombre, ni un recuerdo. Tenían un trabajo, una misión que se suponía era la correcta y lo perdieron. A Midnighter le costó acostumbrar a su computadora, dejar de ver a Apollo y al resto de Stormwatch Black como una amenaza, pero nunca lo logró del todo. Sabe cómo derrotarlos. Sabe cómo matar a Apollo, tendido allí en la cama y con la boca llena de su lengua, y _Dios,_ le gustaría no saberlo. Se empuja, besa, se deja besar y lamer y morder. Una vez Jenny Sparks lo electrocutó para probarle que podía vencerlo y aparte del dolor, hubo un instante sublime en que se sintió electrificado, consciente de cada célula, vivo. Se siente así ahora. Intenta responder con algo que no sea violencia, pero es lo único que conoce. Besos, dientes que muerden y que harían daño a alguien más débil que Apollo y cuando lo masturba lo hace así. Rápido, duro, violento en su intensidad. Podría matarlo allí, puede ver las posibilidades en su cabeza, pero Apollo gime, se agita, embiste en su mano y su computadora deja de calcular. Electrocutada, tal vez, por el placer que a él le recorre el cuerpo. Nunca han tenido nada. Excepto el uno al otro.

No cambia nada. Consiguen el dinero para el casero, puntualmente cada mes. Rastrean las calles, salvan a quién pueden, matan a más. Hay dudas que siempre van a perseguirlos, y esta la sensación de que pueden hacer más, que fueron hechos para hacer más. Hay noches malas, noches buenas, días en los que Midnighter va a misiones a solas, noches en las que Apollo se las pasa volando, paseando por encima de la atmósfera. Y hay besos en las mañanas, en el baño, en un callejón sucio y oscuro después de la caza. Hay discusiones. Apollo no sabe lo que son, Midnighter no piensa en lo que son. Hay reconciliaciones. Midnighter de espaldas en la cama, tratando de convencer a su computadora que no, no es un ataque, que lo está disfrutando, _mierda,_ a Apollo dentro de él.

Jenny Sparks los encuentra más de un año después. Cabreo descomunal, cigarrillo perpetuo, una camiseta con la bandera británica y una sonrisa que anuncia problemas. La Jenny de siempre. Les habla de su nuevo proyecto, de la necesidad de salvar a un mundo que necesita con urgencia una autoridad superior. De hacer una diferencia, de verdad. No contestan, le dicen que lo pensarán. No lo piensan, saben que no lo necesitan, saben que sólo estaban esperando una excusa para regresar, pero fingen que no y discuten la idea mientras se desnudan y se devoran a besos, se turnan uno dentro del otro, toda la noche hasta que no tienen fuerzas y aceptan. A Jenny, lo que sea que venga después, y a ellos _juntos_. Cuando amanece, Apollo tiene a Midnighter recostado en su pecho, murmura _me gusta más el rojo_ , enterrando la nariz en mechones rubios. Midnighter responde _te jodes_ y ríen. Tal vez seguir a Jenny Sparks no sea lo correcto, tal vez se equivoquen, pero esta vez al menos han elegido. Y se tienen el uno al otro, en caso que vuelva a ir mal.


End file.
